kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Infection (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Parasites *Characters: Devourers, Marines, Elites, Sangheili Marines, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda_Vadum, ONI Spartans, Hell Spartans, and Spartans. *Weather: Night, Rainy *Vehicles Used: Blackhawk Helicopters, 2009 Chevy Suburban *Achievements: None *Skulls: Quarantine Skull **Enemy kills an ally skull is automatically activated Gameplay Info *Level: Infection *Date/Time: March 13, 2947, 10:44:56 pm and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene Dr. John Stenson is in the lab with Dr. Albert Simmons. John Stenson says, "Bring me a test sample." Two more dark op soldiers come in with a Wasp Parasite and a dark op soldier says, "Test sample captured." The dark op soldier then gets a transmission: We are taking fire, repeat, we are taking fire, get over here now! Delta fire! Delta fire! Squad regroup to the northeast part of the city, equip flamethrowers. Burn them all to death! Zulu-Six get over here now! The Dark op soldiers then strap the Wasp down and leave the lab. Dr John Stenson then takes a sample of blood and says, "Who will be my test subject." Albert Simmons then gets a body and puts it on a seperate table and injects the Wasps blood into the test subject. Albert Simmons then gets a scanner and says, "Its multiplying faster than I anticipated." John Stenson smiles and says, "Perfect." John Stenson then attempts to domesticate the infected have led to a new breed of zombie. The test subject then becomes a Infection parasite and attacks Albert Simmons. John Stenson then leaves the lab immediately and secures the door. The infected parasite then bashes the door and breaks the bullet proof glass bit by bit. John Stenson then says, "This world will never have a cure for diseases. What were we thinking." Fernando Hernandez then comes and says, "Giving up?" John Stensons then says, "No...Not yet." and leaves the area. Dr. Ashley Valentine and Dr. Drake Kennedy come up and then are shocked by the parasite. Dr. Drake Kennedy then says, "What is this?" Fernando Hernandez replies, "The cure for cancer. This will change everything." Dr. Ashley then says, "What?" Two dark op soldiers come up and grabs Ashley and Drake. Fernando Hernandez then says as he takes off his sun glasses, "Bio-engineering is so much fun...isnt it." He then burns the sunglasses using his fire powers gainged from the injection he had earlier. Fernando Hernandez then grabs the Dark Op soldiers XM-8 and shoots at the glass releasing the Infection parasite. The parasite then slaughters the scientists and Dark Op soldiers. Fernando Hernandez then says in a darker voice, "They are on the Move to Los Angeles. Kill them all." The infected parasite then leaves and Fernando Hernandez says in his regular voice, "I never was interested in creating a cure. All I want is to dominate the world." He then smiles and walks away. Gameplay The player along with the team will have to clear out the streets of Shanghai of any Devourers. Player can travel anywhere along with the team into specific buildings, houses, and streets. As you walk down the path in the village, you notice that some of its residents are participating in rather violent behavior. It's okay though, because they're only beating up a sack. There is no danger at present. You can hold down the left analog stick to run if you want to get to your destination faster. You continue past the group of men as they stare at you. All of sudden, the street are emptied of residents and all you can hear is a radio and a siren going off. You may also encounter some parasites along the way. Ending Scene Screen fades out Trivia *You can enter buildings, houses, and other areas of Shanghai, China. *The siren you hear is an order to evacuate the area, however the player and the team dont have to. Category:Levels